Traps And Treasures
Mission Report, Nicole Taylor CLASSIFIED TU SECRET Mission Report, Investigation of vampiric base in Sint Nicolaas ACMR20150081-T Investigator Nicole Taylor, Void Engineers, NSC, Antwerp Construct 0. PREAMBLE This mission deals with events early in the evening on 2015.05.29, where we investigated a local library, known to be a base of operations for a vampire who fled the region. 1. BACKGROUND Intelligence showed that a vampire in the Antwerp region, by the name of Colin Feynman, had fled the region. He was known to be active around a library in Sint Nicolaas, a nearby town. We were send to investigate the location, and to bring back and/or report anything of use. Colin Feynman is a vampire of some years, known to be active as a luitenant colonel in the Belgian army in the Great War (although it's likely he was not yet infected at the time). Family of renouned physicist Richard Feynman, he shares some of his interest in the field. He was not known to be a politically active member of vampiric society. A cover for entry was established in that we were send by a politician to survey the rare books present for some political plot. We were fashioned with a Non-Descript Van, as well as a new and improved and promised-not-to-explode "Leechblower" Anti-Vampiric Laser Pen. My new assistant, Miranda Mollari, went along for some field experience and to provide backup from the van, if needed. Heading in intially were agents Jane, Salisbury and myself, with a new arrival arriving later, Dr. Cormac (Progenitors). 2. SYNOPSIS Mission succesful. Various dangerous devices extracted, as well as important intelligence. 3. DETAILED MISSION TRANSCRIPT Due to the nature of the mission, the following description is per topic rather than by temporal order. 3.1 Initial entry and library in general Entry into the structed provided no difficulty, and we quickly located Feynman's section. In it were a great many books, neatly ordered by alphabet. Agent Salisbury noted a strange collection in devices in the wall. He deduced that these store solar radiation. We conjectured that this might be part of a defense system against vampires, exploiting their peculiar weakness. He furthermore deduced that this system was connected to others further underground, which ment we went looking for a ways undergrounds. Agent Jane used a method to discern fine details of a scene and noticed a peculiar faux book, which proved to be a mechanism to open a trap door (the book had "In Flanders Fields" on the cover). Doctor Cormac arrived before we headed down. 3.2 Book on Orphic Circle One of the books in the library was about an organisation called the Orphic Circle. The book mentioned it was a roughly 300 man strong cult, chiefly composed of vampires of the Giovanni family and Euthanathos superstitionists, and dealing with Entropic EDE's (known to them as "Wraiths". It was send to the construct for detailed analysis. Later this evening, before this report was written, we also encountered some members as decribed in [ACMR20150082-T]. 3.3 Diary of Colin Feynman Among the books was also Feynman's personal diary. This book two was transferred to the construct for more detailed analysis. Two entries that jumped out, however, mentioned a peculiar object he was keeping in a safe somewhere, and the fact that he noticed EDE's "attached" to several local vampires. 3.4 Tunnel, Tile trap and Door to secret room The trap door found earlier opened into a small tunnel. Remote examination by myself and agent Jane revealed that it was a small tunnel ending in a 5x6 tiled room, with no noticable obstacles in the tunnel. At one end of the room was a secured door. The tiles in the room turned out to be trapped, although not in a way detrimental to us. When the wrong tiles were triggered, sunlight (from the solar storage mentioned earlier) was released into the room. The tiles that did not trigger the effect were, from the left, the third, first, fourth, first, and fifth (the first 5 digits of pi). The door itself was locked, with a microphone attached. Agent Salisbury used his computer expertise to deduce that a certain list of names, voiced by Feynman, would open the lock. Inquiries to procure voice samples by myself were unproductive, but agent Salisbury managed to extract enough data samples to synthesise the appriate sounds, opening the lock. 3.5 Book on instructions for Extraordinary Citizens Once breeching the room, on the left side was a peculiar book, opened on a lectern. Approaching the book, we sensed a strange attraction to the book; agent Salisbury quickly acted to neutralize any procedures active on the book. The book was secured for transport back to the construct, and I have had no chance to inspect it in detail; however, a cursory inspection seemed to indicate it was an instruction book for the training of Technocratic Extraordinary Citizens (specifically on artificing). 3.6 Nuclear Reactor Also in the room was a large machine which was quickly recognised as an nuclear reactor. Agent Salisbury quickly checked if the reactor posed a hazard, but no significant levels of radiation were detected. The reactor seemed to be used as an experimental reactor to produce isotopes, presumably for further research. However, as the presence of Enlightened devices among the vampires is alarming to say the least, AST-3 was called in to assist in securing the site as the reactor was prepared for extraction. 3.7 Safe with Entropic Watch A safe was present in the room. We presumed it was the same as mentioned in the diary, which mentioned a peculiar object that should be inside. Indeed, a sub-spatial scan into the safe revealed a watch inside. As we had no safecracking equipment ready, the quickest and safest way we could think of of extracting the watch was by means of quantum teleportation by student Mollari. This was succesful, and the device was stored in a (supposedly) safe box. However, upon returning to the van later, Mollari reported strange occurances after the watch was retrieved, strongest around the watch. Upon scanning the local probabilistic field, I noticed a clear entropic effect active on the watch, altering local probabilities to induce unfortunate events. The entropic effect was quickly negated by a counterprocedure; however, as such a counterprocedure is temporary, the watch was prepared for immediate priority transport back to the construct for safe permanent storage. I travelled with the watch to ensure the entopric effect remained surpressed. 3.8 Sub-basement with vampiric prisoners Agent Jane noticed a hidden area beneath the room. Upon investigating, we found 4 vampiric individuals, incapacitated by means of arboreal impalement. All four vampires were recognized, as they all appear to be players of some significance in local vampiric politics: * Maximillan I * Matthias Aldriksson * Sveya Aldriksdotter * Victor of Ventrue While we discussed what to do with those present, and recalling the earlier note about Entropic EDE's attached to local vampires, I performed a routine subdimensional scan, which indeed revealed several EDE's "attached" to three of the vampires (all except Matthias Aldriksson). We decided to take the three anomalies back to the construct. Although Dr Cormac also wished to bring along Matthias for study, it was instead decided to permanently dispose of him, simultaneously testing the "Leechblower" Anti-Vampiric Laser Pen. Predictably exploding without doing any damage to the intended target, this was followed by agent Salisbury setting the target on fire, which also proved less succesful than hoped. However, as we discussed how to dispose of him otherwise, the wooden stake díd get burned off by agent Salisbury's fire. No longer incapacitated, Matthias rose in confused anger. Quickly spotting the danger, members of AST-3 in position eliminated the vampire before he could pose any threat. The transport of the other three vampires proceeded without incident. 3.9 T0 book After heading back upstairs and preparing exfiltration, we noticed a book present that was not there before. Labeled T0 on the spine, the book was mostly empty. Most troublesome, however, the book did contain three images: one of the peculiar cyborg encountered by agent Jane and Salisbury together with agent Lemaire, one of agent Lemaire himself, and one of Autochtonia. Category:Season 1